


The Seventh Night

by wisekrakens



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Rodney created the sea and the sky. The sea was empty: it had no form, and no life swam within its boundaries. The the spirit of the Rodney hovered over the waters, and he said, "Let there be light," and there was light. Rodney saw the light was good, and he lifted his chin and he boasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Base text shamelessly lifted from http://christiananswers.net/godstory/creation1.html

In the beginning, Rodney created the sea and the sky. The sea was empty: it had no form, and no life swam within its boundaries. The the spirit of the Rodney hovered over the waters, and he said, "Let there be light," and there was light. Rodney saw the light was good, and he lifted his chin and he boasted.

_Major, what exactly are you telling the children?_

_A bedtime story._

_You've chosen a rather interesting format._

_Why, thank you._

Then Rodney divided the darkness from the light. Rodney called the light "day", and the darkness he called "night." "But don't worry," he continued into the void, "night is the best time to work. No people coming around as distractions." And the evening and the morning were the first day.

Then Rodney said, “Let there be a great expanse of air to divide the waters below from the waters above,” and Rodney called the expanse “space.” This took rather a long time, so the evening and the morning were the second day.

_You good there, Elizabeth?_

_Yep, yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a cough. Please, continue._

Then Rodney said, “Let the water under the heaven be gathered together in one place, and let the dry land appear,” and it happened.

And he called the dry land “earth”, and the gathering together of the waters he called “seas”, and Rodney saw that it was good, and he rested for a moment because that was a lot to do at once. Then he said, “Let the earth produce grass, and herbs, and fruit trees, all yielding after their own kind,” and it happened; and Rodney saw that it was good. And then he was tired, so the evening and the morning were the third day.

Then Rodney said, “Let there be lights in the heavens, and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days, and years.” He made three great lights: the sun to rule by day, and the moons to rule by night. He also made the stars. He set them all in the heavens to give light upon the earth, and he saw that it was good. The evening and the morning were the fourth day.

_Major, what are you doing?_

_Telling the kids a bedtime story, Rodney. You want to listen?_

_I'm -- yeah, all right._

Then Rodney said, “Let the waters abound with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth.” So Rodney created great whale-sharks and everything that moves in the water, and winged animals, all these producing after their kinds, and Rodney saw that it was good. And he blessed them, saying, “Be fruitful, and multiply.” And the evening and the morning were the fifth day.

_I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented._

_A little bit of both, I think, Rodney._

_..._

_All right._

Then Rodney said, “Let the earth be filled with living creatures.” So he made the animals on the earth: the yaks, and every thing that crawls upon the earth, all producing after their kinds, and he saw that it was good.

Then Rodney said, “Let me make man in my image, after my likeness.” And Rodney formed man out of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and man became a living soul.

So Rodney created man in his own image, and he created them male and female. Rodney named the first man Adam; then, later, Adam called the woman Eve.

_I have to admire the dedication, because there are many things I would have changed about the sixth day._

_Me too, Rodney, but there are children here. Stop making that face._

_That face that means I'm about to explode in anger in the face of organized religion?_

_Yes, that face._

And Rodney said, “A man shall leave his father and his mother and cling to his wife: and they shall be one flesh. And the man and his wife were both naked, and were not ashamed.” And Rodney saw everything that he had made, and it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day.

_And there it is._

_Rodney --_

_I haven't done well with hardcore Christianity in the past, okay?_

_I know._

_Yeah, it's in my file, isn't it?_

_It is, but -- Damn it, Rodney. Darn it, darn it, no, listen to Major Sheppard, I'll be right back._

The heavens and the earth were finished, so on the seventh day Rodney ended his work. He blessed the seventh day and made it holy. Rodney also planted a garden in Eden, and out of the ground he made every tree to grow that is pleasant to the sight and good for food.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry I made you God, Rodney.

No, you're not.

Do you want my apology or not?

I'm not sure.

Well, then I'm going to sleep.

...

John?

Yeah?

I'm sorry.

(the sound of a pair of lips leaving a forehead is tiny enough to get swallowed up in the dark corners of the room)

Go to sleep, Rodney.

Good night, John.


End file.
